


[PODFIC] dance with a ghost

by lightupstars



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Bucky Barnes & Sam Wilson Friendship, Captain America Steve Rogers/Modern Bucky Barnes, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Shrunkyclunks, Teacher Bucky Barnes, True Love's Kiss, and haunting Bucky Barnes, but like romantically, minor Bucky Barnes/M'Baku, side Sam Wilson/Maria Hill, soft endings only!, the one where Steve Rogers is a ghost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 22:19:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17394725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightupstars/pseuds/lightupstars
Summary: “Captain America is haunting me,” Bucky says over a bowl of ramen.His pronouncement is met with a round of silence.“Captain America,” Natasha says. “As in--”“The first Avenger,” Bucky confirms. “Supersoldier and hero of World War II. The fabric of the American conscience.”“But he’s--dead,” Sam says. His look of perplexed concern, ever perplexed and ever concerned, only increases. “You’re aware of that, right?”“I know,” Bucky says. “That’s why I said he’s haunting me.”





	[PODFIC] dance with a ghost

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crinklefries](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crinklefries/gifts).
  * Inspired by [dance with a ghost](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17339582) by [crinklefries](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crinklefries/pseuds/crinklefries). 



[[PODFIC] dance with a ghost](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1ZdObudZaFAORGTWvixBA4jRVX4Hd_uIb)


End file.
